Field
The present disclosure relates to remote controls and, more particularly, to remote controls for exothermic reaction molds (moulds).
Description of the Background Art
Exothermic reaction welding is often used for providing a permanent joint between metal parts including ground rods, wire cables, piping, etc.
As shown in FIGS. 1A-1C, a reusable mold 10 includes an internal crucible 12 and a mold portion 14 below the crucible 12 for holding the part or parts (e.g., cables 15, 17) to be joined. Although not shown, an orifice extends from the internal crucible 12 to the mold portion 14. A disc of material 40 (generally steel) is placed in a bottom portion of the crucible 12 and an exothermic powder 16 (e.g., an exothermic weld powder) is poured into the crucible 12 on top of the disc of material 40. The mold 10 includes a removable cover 18 (which is generally hinged to the lower portion of mold 10) having a hole (not shown) extending there through from the top of the cover 18 to the crucible 12. Various methods exist for igniting the exothermic powder 16. When the exothermic powder 16 ignites, an exothermic reaction is created in the crucible 12. The exothermic reaction liquefies the exothermic powder 16 and the disc of material 40 which then flow down from the crucible into the mold portion 14 holding the parts to be joined. When the mold 10 has cooled sufficiently, the mold is removed, leaving the parts (e.g., cables 15, 17) welded together with a solid molecular bond. During the exothermic reaction, sparks, flames and hot gasses may be discharged from the mold 10. A cable 20 for remote operation is attached to an ignition box 22.
As shown in FIG. 1B, a disposable ignitor 24 is plugged into a port 26 provided in the ignition box 22. Disposable ignitor 24 includes one or more contacts 25 which engage contacts provided in port 26. The distal end 27 of ignitor 24 includes the ignition material which may include a strip of wire of two different metallic elements in contact with each other. For example, the metallic elements may be palladium and aluminum. As shown in FIG. 1C, the distal end 27 of disposable ignitor 24 is slipped into the hole (not shown) in the cover 18 of the mold 10 and into the exothermic powder 16. Generally, controller unit (remote ignition unit and/or system) 100 includes an on/off switch and a trigger button. When controller 100 is turned on and the trigger button is pressed, a pulse of energy is sent from controller 100 to the disposable ignitor 24 via cable 20. Ignitor 24 ignites which, in turn, ignites the exothermic powder 16 from the spark generated, starting the exothermic reaction.
One method of igniting the exothermic powder 16 involves pouring an ignition powder (also called starting powder) into the hole (not shown) in the cover 18 of the mold 10. The ignition powder is then ignited using a spark or ignition source such as a flint gun. The ignition powder ignites the exothermic powder 16 starting the exothermic reaction. Because the exothermic reaction occurs so quickly, this method forces the user igniting the ignition powder to be in close proximity to the sparks, flames and hot gasses creating a potential hazardous situation.
Another method of igniting the exothermic powder utilizes a remote ignition system connected by a length of cable. Although the remote ignition system allows the user to be a distance from a mold during the exothermic reaction, the distance is limited by the length of cable. In addition, in some instances, it may be necessary to weld parts in locations not easily physically accessible by the user (trenches or wells, etc.) In these instances, although it may be possible for the user to arrange the mold and parts to be joined, it may be difficult or impossible for the user to be in a safe position for igniting the exothermic reaction using the length of cable available at that time.
Accordingly, a need exists to mitigate or solve one or more of the problems with current exothermic reaction molds.